codreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Integrity Charms
Indomitable Solar Will Cost: ---; Mins: Integrity 1, Essence 4 Type: Permanent Keywords: Obvious Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: None The Chosen of the Unconquered Sun are not easily denied and are renown for their eleventh hour victories. Once per scene, if all the following conditions are met, the Solar Exalted can recover a number of motes equal to (10 x her Limit Virtue): The Solar may not have more than 10 motes remaining, the Solar must be suffering from at least a -2 wound penalty and the Solar must not have suppressed her primary (Limit) Virtue within the last scene. Incidentally, the Solar's anima flares to the 16+ level for the remainder of the scene. Additionally, the Solar must fulfill a condition based on her primary (Limit) Virtue: Compassion: The Solar must be fighting to protect someone who she loves. Conviction: Defeat in this battle means failure to fulfill her Motivation. Temperance: Failure means the Solar will have broken a solemn promise. Valor: The Solar faces the prospect of certain death or would be shamed in front of a rival if she fails to achieve victory. Shedding Infinite Radiance Cost: —; Mins: Integrity 2, Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Mirror Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Righteous Lion Defense Embracing the judgment of the Unconquered Sun and searing that wisdom into her heart, the Solar becomes an avatar of her caste. The effects of this Charm vary depending on the character’s caste. This Charm cannot be learned by non-Solar Exalted under any circumstances. • Dawn: When employing her anima power, the Exalt gains +2 to her DV against all opponents, regardless of Valor. Even automatons and the walking dead find the blazing radiance of the Lawgiver impossible to behold directly. Additionally, the awful gravity of the Unconquered Sun’s wrath lends surety and power to the character’s blows, raising the Accuracy of all weapons (including natural weapons) the Solar wields by one and their Damage by two. • Zenith: When employing her anima power, the Exalt doubles the normal soak benefit against creatures of darkness and may reflexively burn every inanimate corpse within 30 yards for a single mote. While her anima flares at the (11+)-mote level, she may also burn corpses for a cost of 0m with a touch, and the minimum damage of attacks directed at creatures of darkness is raised by one die. • Twilight: When her anima flares at the (11+)- mote level, the Exalt reduces the cost of all sorcery by half or (Essence x2), whichever is less to a minimum of one mote. This reduction does not apply to necromancy. • Night: The cost of the stealth field aspect of the Exalt’s anima power is reduced from 10 motes to five motes, and the difficulty of rolls to track or notice the character rises by (Essence) rather than (Essence/2). • Eclipse: The Exalt takes the laws of Heaven into her own hands. Whenever someone breaks an oath she has sanctified, the Eclipse is immediately aware of both the transgression and transgressor. Indeed, if she so desires, the Solar may even specify the circumstances in which the oath-breaker’s botches will manifest (though subject to Storyteller approval). The Exalt may not actually forgive the oath-breaker of any punishment, and Heaven will vent its wrath in the usual manner if the Storyteller judges that the specified circumstances are implausible enough that the transgressor is unlikely to ever actually suffer punishment. As a final, as-yet-unrealized benefit, the Eclipse anima power as enhanced by this Charm may find purchase upon the very Yozis themselves. When deferred with the Fiend anima power, the Ebon Dragon suffers punishment in the oathbreaker’s stead thanks to an obscure and overlooked clause in his surrender oath. Truth Shines Through Cost: 5m; Mins: Integrity 3, Essence 2; Type: Reflexive; Keywords: None; Duration: One scene; Prerequisite Charms: Integrity-Protecting Prana The virtue of the Lawgivers is like the sun at noon. Clouds might obscure it, but its light can never truly be banished or denied. This Charm may be subconsciously activated whenever the character suffers under a source of unnatural mental influence that alters his behavior, even if another effect would otherwise bar the Solar from invoking it. The effects of the unnatural mental influence become Obvious to all observers, making it clear that the Solar labors under some manner of curse or trickery rather than his own desires. Immaculate doctrine already accounts for this with tales of Anathema as wicked spirits possessing the unlucky. The Charm also makes it Obvious that the Solar is not himself (though it does not make the source of his odd behavior Obvious) when in Limit Break, but only to those who harbor a positive Intimacy toward the character. The Neverborn tremble in their tombs when their curse is laid bare before the world thus. This Charm’s effect upon observers cannot be resisted, as it is not a form of mental influence. It is simply the truth. Rising Sun Soul Cost: —; Mins: Integrity 3, Essence 4; Type: Permanent; Keywords: Holy, Mirror; Duration: Permanent; Prerequisite Charms: None Internalizing her dedication to the principles of her own legend, the Lawgiver shines with the very radiance of her patron, bringing the light of the sun to Creation in fact as well as metaphor. The Solar’s anima banner counts as real, natural sunlight for all purposes. This light shines brightly enough to affect beings out to a radius of (Essence) yards at the eight- to 10-mote level of display, and out to a radius of 30 yards at the (11+)-mote level of display. Glory to the Most High Cost: 0m; Mins: Integrity 5, Essence 5; Type: Reflexive; Keywords: Combo-OK, Mirror, Obvious; Duration: One day; Prerequisite Charms: Phoenix Renewal Tactic Although the power of even the youngest of Lawgivers is sufficient to rock the pillars of Heaven and slay the makers of the world, some Chosen find themselves unsatisfied with any limitations upon their power. Reaching beyond, they grasp for greater might at any cost. As a permanent upgrade to his competence, the Solar gains the ability to spend experience normally to buy his Essence rating up to a dot higher than his age would otherwise allow (see Exalted, p. 275). This is treated as his real, natural rating for the purpose of buying Attribute and Ability dots, Charms and other such traits. Yet, he may enjoy the benefits of this higher Essence rating only while Glory to the Most High is active. When the Charm is not active, he is treated as though his Essence rating is whatever it would be if he did not possess Glory to the Most High, and as though he did not possess any Charms or dots that this lower Essence rating would not permit him to obtain. The Solar’s anima immediately flares to its full iconic splendor when Glory to the Most High is activated, and recedes at its normal rate. The character also gains 10 motes of Essence (three in the Personal Essence pool, seven in the Peripheral Essence pool) filling out the sudden difference in his Essence pool’s capacity. When this Charm ends, the character must roll the higher of (Essence) or his primary Virtue, and add a number of points of Limit equal to his successes. This Charm may never be learned or used by non-Solar Exalted under any circumstances. This Charm converts to experience when the character becomes old enough to naturally buy Essence 10. Final Ray of Light Cost: —; Mins: Integrity 6, Essence 6; Type: Permanent; Keywords: Obvious; Duration: Permanent; Prerequisite Charms: Spirit-Maintaining Maneuver When a Lawgiver’s vast strength at last reaches its limit and he falls in defense of Creation, the world itself may cry out for its savior to rise up and fight on. This Charm automatically takes effect when the character’s Incapacitated health box is marked off with lethal or aggravated damage, provided the Solar fell while attempting to defend or champion those weaker than himself, at the Storyteller’s discretion. (As a general guideline, any situation where the Solar could reasonably have channeled his Compassion likely qualifies.) Subtle ribbons of golden Essence wind curl across the battlefield, trailing back to the masses on whose behalf the Lawgiver fought. If they believe in him, then he hears their prayers as his life bleeds away; if they spurn him despite his efforts, their deep need for a savior calls out to him regardless. One long tick after becoming Incapacitated, the Solar rises from the ground in a flare of sizzling Essence, iconic anima burning around him. Half of his health levels immediately restore themselves, along with half his total Essence and Willpower (this can temporarily grant the Solar willpower and essence motes greater than their normal maximum. If the scene ends with the Solar possessing willpower or motes of essence greater than their normally allowed maximum than these values fall to their maximum values). At the end of the scene, his permanent Essence rating falls by one dot. This Charm may not be triggered more than once per season. Non-Solar Exalted may never learn this Charm. Lion's Roar Recovery Cost: —; Mins: Integrity 5, Essence 4; Type: Permanent; Keywords: Mirror, Native; Duration: Permanent; Prerequisite Charms: Phoenix Renewal Tactic Reality itself bows to the prowess of the Solar Exalted when they act in accordance with the power infusing their Exaltation. All of the Solar’s stunts are upgraded by one category (to a maximum of being three-point stunts) when the Lawgiver’s actions reinforce her role as a god-king. Specifically, the Solar’s actions must involve: ruling over or protecting those less powerful than herself; administrating territory or resources she owns; educating others; spreading either the worship of the Unconquered Sun or herself; or combating creatures of darkness. Successful stunts that are upgraded from two to three points by this Charm are not eligible to draw a point of experience as a reward. Natural three point stunts, rather than being upgraded, add automatic successes rather than dice. If a stunt has already been upgraded due to resonance with the Solar’s Motivation, Lion’s Roar Recovery provides no benefit. Sacrosanct Soul Retribution Cost: 8m; Mins: Integrity 5, Essence 5; Type: Reflexive (Step 9); Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Counterattack, Holy, Shaping; Duration: Instant; Prerequisite Charms: Spirit-Maintaining Maneuver Those who would tempt the noble Lawgivers from their righteous path pay a price in fire. This Charm is a counterattack that may be used in response to any unnatural mental influence directed at the Solar. The Solar’s caste mark blazes white and red for a moment; then, wherever the attacker may be, she is engulfed in a bonfire of pure white flames. This is treated as an automatically successful Shaping counterattack which inflicts (Essence) dice of lethal damage (aggravated against creatures of darkness). Should any astrology be used to attempt to divine the target’s fate during the scene in which Sacrosanct Soul Retribution is directed at him, such inquiries automatically succeed, but return only the following puzzling message: THE ANATHEMA IS HERE. This Charm may be used regardless of the range from which unnatural mental influence is deployed, but may only be used once in response to a particular static source of mental influence. For example, the Solar could only deploy this Charm in response to a book enhanced with Linguistics Charms once, no matter how many times he read the book. At Integrity 6+, Essence 6+, the Solar may also pay one point of Willpower to bestow the creature of darkness mutation on targets of this Charm, as a Shaping effect. Additionally, at this level, anyone slain by Sacrosanct Soul Retribution’s white fire is twisted and castigated into a new form, reborn as a terrible monster possessing the same non-magical traits they previously enjoyed, with (Solar’s Essence x 3) points of mutations added. If the beast was not a creature of darkness before, it is now. This beast is cleansed most of its previous memories, all Intimacies, and any Essence-based powers it may have possessed. It is reborn with a new, unalterable Motivation: To loyally serve the Lawgiver who created it. Thus do those who would dare tamper with the minds of the Sun’s champions pay for their temerity. Should The Sun Not Rise Cost: —; Mins: Integrity 6, Essence 6; Type: Permanent; Keywords: Holy, Native; Duration: Permanent; Prerequisite Charms: None In eternal night, the Solar Exalted are evidence of a perfect light that once was and shall be again. Should the sun go down forever, the Lawgivers stand as proof of an imperishable hope, surpassing the light from whence they sprang. By learning this Charm, the Solar substantiates for himself the foundational principles of Holy by which the universe abides and the Unconquered Sun decides. In the event of the death of the Unconquered Sun, the Solar’s Holy Charms retain their full capacity against all creatures of darkness. This Charm also permanently lowers the cost to activate all Charms with the Holy Keyword by one mote, to a minimum of zero motes.